greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleeping Monster
Sleeping Monster is the twenty-first episode of the ninth season and the 193rd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Bailey finds herself at the center of a CDC investigation surrounding the death of several of her patients, as Jackson and the rest of the board members argue over how to address the crisis with the public. Meanwhile, Cristina teases Alex about his unspoken feelings for Jo, and Owen continues to take special care of Ethan as the condition of his parents remains uncertain. Full Summary In the bathroom of the hospital, Bailey is washing her hands. Several people of the CDC enter the hospital. Their boss shakes hands with Jackson. Some of them are investigating the OR and the supplies. A couple of others are investigating Joyce Basche's body. Another one is investigating Dr. Bailey. Bailey approaches Dr. Webber. She wants to know how Seth Lepik is doing, but she's blocked out of the system. Bailey has some theories about how the infection could have spread, but Richard isn't really listening and tells her just to cooperate with the investigators. The board members discuss Bailey. Jackson asks the others to keep their distance from Bailey. He also wants to distribute a press release. All the others vote not to. Alex and Jo are talking about the way Alex treats Jason Myers when Jo tells him she's moving in with him. Alex says she's an idiot to move in with a guy she's known for "2 minutes" and walks away. He shouts at Jo that he'll be nice to Jason. Owen brings Ethan to his grandmother, who finally arrived at the hospital. Derek informs the grandmother on Rachel's status. Ethan proposes to his grandmother to go and see his father. Rachel says she'd also like to see him. Bailey is waiting outside of a conference room when Leah Murphy leaves the room. Bailey starts talking to her, but Leah walks away, saying she can't talk to her. The CDC leader asks Bailey to come in. In the ER, Jackson says to April that all board members are against him. Callie comes over to inform April about her patient with a broken femur, and tells Jackson to alart the press. Jackson rests his case. April is mad at him because Matthew broke up with her, because Jackson took her virginity. Jackson hears cars outside. Several members of one family have lost their fingers. One of them has brought a coolbox with the fingers in it. The CDC investigator asks Bailey to go through each operation. Bailey tries to convince him that the grafts spread the infection, but the investigator says he needs to know about her interaction with the patients. While being physically investigated by CDC people, Meredith asks Cristina to be in the room when she delivers her baby. Cristina refuses because Meredith will poop on the table while delivering the baby boy. Alex comes in for the investigation and he agrees with Cristina. In the ER, April thinks the fingers can be reattached. Jackson comes over with all the fingers and they start to identify which finger belongs to which family member. Callie is treating one of the family members whose hand is pretty injured. They are all blaming each other for what happened (they played tugger war with a close line). The family uncle walks in with French fries for his family members. One of the family members starts screaming at them. Ethan and Rachel are talking to Paul Dawson. They are optimistic about Paul's recovery, but Paul's mother starts crying, thinking she'll loose her son. Ethan and Rachel decide to leave to give her some alone time. Alex, Cristina and Jason tell a mother they need to deliver her baby because he has a heart defect. He'll be fine as long as he stays in her uterus, but as soon as he'll come out, the defect will be fatal. Alex tells the mother they have 60 minutes to bring the baby to the cath lab to perform the surgery after the baby is delivered in the OR. The mother is worried that they won't have enough time. Cristina proposes to deliver the baby in the cath lab to have some more time. Jason and Alex are against the idea at first, but Cristina manages to convince Jason by boosting his ego. Alex then agrees as well. Callie's patient is talking to her about being a journalist and that she has to write an article. She fears her career is ruined because her hand is injured so badly. Callie assures her that everything will be okay. The patient asks for her phone and suddenly sees the CDC investigators. She asks why they are at the hospital, but Callie pushes her down to have a body scan and refuses to answer. Bailey is going through the surgical procedure she performed on Joyce Basche. The investigator asks her about how she scrubbed. While Bailey is telling the story of the surgery, the story is shown in flashbacks. The investigator asks to move on to Seth Lepik's procedure. In his room, a CDC member is investigating Seth. His parents are really worried and they want to transfer their son to another hospital. Richard tries to convince them to let Seth stay in the hospital, but they refuse. Richard then asks Leah Murphy to see what she can do to arrange a transfer. Alex and Cristina talk about Alex's feelings towards Jo. Cristina tries to convince him to fight for her. Callie and Arizona are informing Callie's patient about the surgery they'll perform on her hand. Her father is worried. The patient suddenly starts asking questions about the CDC and Dr. Bailey. Arizona gets uncomfortable and walks away. Derek is worried Meredith is in danger taking care of Bailey's patients. She tells him she asked Cristina to be in the delivery room. Owen asks Cristina to have sex in an on-call room, but Cristina can't because of the baby heart surgery. Cristina asks Owen about Ethan and tells him she has a good feeling about Paul waking up. When she tells him about Meredith's question, Owen says she has to do it. Bailey is talking about Seth's procedure. It's shown in flashbacks again. Bailey starts to confuse some details. Bailey almost starts crying because the investigators is doubting everything she says. Bailey asks for a pause and walks out. In the cafetaria, Meredith talks to Bailey, who has been avoided by everyone at the hospital. Bailey says she wants to know how Seth Lepik is doing. Meredith gets her tablet to show her his chart, but Jackson asks her to come over. Meredith starts to defend Bailey. The family uncle comes over to Jackson to ask for an update on his family members. Suddenly, something's wrong with Rachel Dawson. Dr. Bailey runs over to help, but Jackson urges her to stap back. In the cath lab, Jason Myers gets ready to deliver the baby through a C-section. The mother starts to panic, but Cristina manages to calm her down. Jason starts cutting. In the OR, Callie's patients tries to get Callie and Arizona to answer her questions on Dr. Bailey and the infection. The patients thinks writing an article about the hospital infection is her only change to defeat the strong competition. The patient gets sedated. Jason takes the baby out and Alex and Cristina start to perform the surgery. Meanwhile, Derek takes Rachel into an elevator to take her to an OR. Owen gets a nurse to stay with Ethan. Owen runs up the stairs. Seth Lepik can't breathe. Richard puts in a chest tube. Cristina successfully performs the surgery. When Owen reaches the OR floor, Derek comes out of the elevator. Rachel has died. Owen tells Ethan his mother has died. Derek has told Paul's mother, who is crying in his arms. Ethan goes to console his grandmother. Jackson gives the family updates on the patients whose fingers got reattached. Everyone is doing good, but Callie is still operating on her patient. Jackson tells the patient's father his daughter will need physical therapy to regain full use. The father blames the uncle, but he doesn't take it seriously. The father then punches him in the face. Bailey overhears Dr. Webber talking to Seth's parents. Richard tells them he needs surgery. They refuse to let him operate because they blame the hospital for the infection. However, in order to let him operate, Richard says there's only one doctor who spread the infection and that's been isolated. He tells he and the OR's are clean. The parents allow him to operate. Bailey feels betrayed by Richard and leaves. Leah asks if Dr. Bailey really did something wrong, but Dr. Webber says he only said that to convince the parents to let him operate. Alex is checking on the baby when Jason comes over to him. Jason says he thinks they got off on the wrong foot because of the thing with Jo. Alex tells him he and Jo are friends because they share a messed up childhood. Jason didn't know about Jo's past. Jackson is treating the family uncle's nose. He says the rest of the family finds him annoying for organizing family reunions, but Jackson gives him the advice to keep trying. Bailey returns to the conference room asking about the results of the staph strain test. The investigator asks her to talk him through Seth's procedure again. So does Bailey. Meanwhile, Richard and Leah are operating on Seth and Bailey keeps asking about the test results. Bailey finds out she has the strain of staph. She starts blaming herself. Cristina tells Meredith that she'll be in the delivery room, despite of Meredith pooping on the table. Cristina bumps into Owen and asks if he's angry with her. He says he's just angry at the situation Ethan's in. Owen says he's not sure he can leave the hospital. Jo is angry at Alex because he told Jason about her past. She wanted him to keep it secret and demands that he never talks to or about her again. The CDC investigation team leader is informing Owen and the board members about the infection when Bailey enters the room. Jackson asks her to leave, but the others vote to let her stay. He says that Dr. Bailey is the source of the infection and that she carries MRSA USA600. He has one thing to add: the gloves are the reason that the infection was spread among Bailey's patients. They have microscopic tears in them. The hospital switched to those gloves when Pegasus would have normally bought the hospital. The investigation team leader says that it's not Bailey's fault, as the infection wouldn't have spread if the gloves were okay. He recommends Bailey to treat the infection. The board members are all happy. Bailey leaves the room without a word. Callie enters her patient's room with a press release about the infection, giving her some time to write the article before they put it out in the morning. Jackson informs April about the infection in the ER. He also tells that he is sorry that Matthew broke up with him, but that he isn't sorry for sleeping with her. Suddenly, Matthew shows up, asking April for a second chance, which she gives him. Outside the ER, Bailey is sitting on a bench. Richard approaches her, telling it could've happened to any doctor. He tells her Seth died. Bailey is angry at him because of what she overheard him saying to Seth's parents. She says she has made up excuses for him when Adele was complaining about him not being home and that she has supported him even when he was drunk and operating. She says she expected the same from him, but she is disappointed because he didn't. She says he is not who she thought he was before leaving him alone on the bench. Meredith and Derek are talking about the delivery of their baby. Derek agrees with Cristina being in the delivery room. Alex says Cristina was right when she said that he needed to fight for Jo. He sits down on her bed next to her and talks about loosing Jo to Jason. Cristina says she thinks she'll loose Owen soon. Cast Main cast 9x21MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x21CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x21AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x21MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x21RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x21CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x21OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x21ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x21AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x21JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x21DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x21CDCInvestigator.png|CDC Investigator 9x21AlKeller.png|Al Keller 9x21JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x21LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x21MatthewTaylor.png|Paramedic Matthew Taylor 9x21RachelDawson.png|Rachel Dawson 9x21JasonMyers.png|Jason Myers 9x21PaulDawson.png|Paul Dawson 9x21NancyDawson.png|Nancy Dawson 9x21FrancisKeller.png|Francis Keller 9x21TonyKeller.png|Tony Keller 9x21MrLepik.png|Mr. Lepik 9x21AmelieWard.png|Amelie Ward 9x21ChrisWard.png|Chris Ward 9x21BessLepik.png|Mr. Lepik and Bess Lepik 9x21DeedeeKeller.png|Deedee Keller 9x21JaneKeller.png|Jane Keller 9x21CashKeller.png|Cash Keller 9x21Gunnar.png|Gunnar 9x21EthanDawson.png|Ethan Dawson 9x21SethLepik.png|Seth Lepik 9x21JoyceBasche.png|Joyce Basche *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest stars *Thom Barry as CDC Investigator *Mike Hagerty as Al Keller *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Justin Bruening as Paramedic Matthew *Enid Graham as Rachel Dawson *Charles Michael Davis as Dr. Jason Myers *Michael Buie as Paul Dawson *Jennifer Bassey as Nancy Dawson *Abbie Cobb as Francis Keller *Andrew Manning as Tony Keller *Steven M. Gagnon as Mr. Lepik Co-Starring *Idara Victor as Amelie Ward *Anthony Montgomery as Chris Ward *Elisabeth Noone as Bess Lepik *Katy Kurtzman as Deedee Keller *Robin DeMarco as Jane Keller *Sam L. Fuller as Cash Keller *Anton Narinskiy as Gunnar *Kyle Red Silverstein as Ethan Dawson *Tom Costello as Seth Lepik *Sarah Lilly as Joyce Basche Medical Notes Seth Lepik *'Diagnosis:' Post-operative infection *'Doctors:' **'Richard Webber' (general surgeon) **'Leah Murphy' (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Chest tube and surgery When the CDC investigators were investigating Seth's body, his parents asked Richard to have him transferred to another hospital. Richard told them that a transfer would increase the risk of developing other complications, but the parents didn't want to hear about it. However, at some point that day, Seth started crashing due to a low blood pressure. Leah Murhpy couldn't hear breath sounds on the right anymore. Richard told her to run fluids wide open and he had to put in a chest tube. As he wasn't stabilizing, Richard told Seth's parents he needed to have surgery right away. They didn't the trust the hospital anymore because of the infection, but Richard told them that there was only one doctor with the infection, and that she had been isolated. He said that he and the OR were clean, which convinced the parents to let him operate on Seth. In surgery, Seth's bp was 90 over 60 and falling. He was bleeding heavily and Richard needed more suction. Richard didn't manage to save him and Seth died in the OR because of the sepsis he suffered from due to the infection. Ward Baby *'Diagnosis:' Hypoplastic left heart syndrom with intact atrial septum *'Doctors:' **'Cristina Yang' (cardiothoracic surgeon) **'Alex Karev' (pediatric surgeon) **'Jason Myers' (OB/GYN resident) *'Treatment:' Early delivery through C-section and perforating the septum with a catheter. During an ultrasound, Cristina told Chris Ward and Amelie Ward that their baby (in the womb) had hypoplastic left heart syndrom and an intact atrial septum that was causing a restriction to blood flow. She said that the baby was fine as long as he stayed in utero, but once he'd be out, the condition would be fatal. Jason said that the baby wouldn't get enough oxygen, as the parents didn't really get what Cristina was saying. Alex informed that after the baby was delivered through a C-section, they had 60 minutes to get him to the cath lab to perform the operation to open the septum. Amelie worried that they wouldn't have enough time to do so, when Cristina suggested to deliver the baby in one room of the cath lab and operate on him in the other, which would give them more time. Jason and Alex didn't agree at first, but Cristina managed to persuade them. When Jason was ready to perform the C-section, Amelie started to panic because she knew the baby was only safe inside her uterus. However, Cristina managed to calm her down. Jason then performed the C-section. As soon as the baby boy was was out of the womb, Alex rushed him to the other room in the cath lab. When she reached the vena cava, the baby's oxygen saturation was 35. When she got into the right atrium and Alex told everyone in the room not to move or breathe. She succesfully perforated the septum. After surgery, Alex told Jason that they baby's heart was hypokinetic but improving. According to Cristina, that had to be expected. Francis Keller *'Diagnosis: '''Broken hand *'Doctors:' **'Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon)'' **'Arizona Robbins' (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Orthopedic surgery Jane came in with her family with a broken hand. Some of her bones were sticking out. Callie took a scan of her hand, which showed her hand was severely crushed. Callie said she'd need to repair two bones and fixate other in an extensive surgery, in which she'd be assisted by Arizona. The surgery went well, but Francis would need to have physical therapy for six months to a year so she might regain full use of her hand. Jane, Deedee and Cash Keller *'Diagnosis: '''Chopped off fingers *'Doctor:' **'Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment: '''Finger replantation After every finger was identified with the right family member, Jane, Deedee and Cash's finger were reattached. Jackson informed the family members that all surgeries went well. Al Keller *'Diagnosis: 'Bleeding nose *'Doctor: **'Jackson Avery' (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Stopping the bleeding Tony Keller punched Al in the face when Al wasn't taking the fact that Francis would have to have physical therapy seriously. Jackson put cotton wools in his nose to stop the bleeding. Tony Keller *'Diagnosis: '''Injured hand *'Doctor:' '''Unknown' *'Treatment:' Hand exam After punching Al Keller in the face, Tony's hand hurt. He thought it was broken, but an unknown doctor was seen checking it out and it seemed fine. Rachel Dawson *'Diagnosis:' Seizure due to a brain hemorrhage *'Doctor:' **'Derek Shepherd' (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment: '''CPR When Rachel had a seizure in front of her son in the hospital cafetaria, Derek was paged and took her straight up to the OR. However, while entering the elevator, he was giving her CPR. When the elevator arrived, Rachel had died. Paul Dawson *'Diagnosis: Coma *'Doctor: ' **Cristina Yang' ''(cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment: '''None Following the events of Can't Fight This Feeling, Paul Dawson is still in a come. Cristina told Owen she did neuro exams and that she had a good feeling about him waking up soon. Mentioned Patients *Callie had a patient with a broken femur in the ER. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song ''Sleeping Monster, originally sung by Mastodon. *This episode scored 8.24 million viewers. *It is the 100th episode in which Jessica Capshaw actually appears as Arizona Robbins. Gallery Episode Stills 921Promo.jpg 921Promo2.jpg 921Promo3.jpg 921Promo4.jpg 921Promo6.jpg 921Promo7.jpg 921Promo8.jpg 921Promo9.jpg 921Promo10.jpg 921Promo11.jpg 921Promo12.jpg 921Promo13.jpg 921Promo14.jpg 921Promo15.jpg 921Promo16.jpg 921Promo17.jpg 921Promo18.jpg 921Promo19.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x21BTS1.jpg 9x21BTS2.jpg Quotes :(Bailey is crying because Seth died and because she is the source of the infection. Richard lays his hand on Bailey's shoulder.) :Richard: Bailey, I... :Bailey: No! Now you wanna help me? Where were you when my patient was alive? When I could've helped him? You shut me out! You left me! :Richard: Bailey, I was trying to protect you! It's... :Bailey: No, no, the hospital. You were trying to protect the hospital. It's all that matters to you. And I don't know why I'm so surprised Adele complained about that every time I saw her. Now, I protected you! I made excuses to her for you, I stood by you. :Richard: Bailey... :Bailey: No, you were a drunk! You were operating on your patients drunk! And I stood by you! I expected the same from you, I deserved it, I earned it, but all you cared about... You... No... You are not who I thought you were. :(Bailey leaves him sitting alone on the bench in the dark.) ---- :(Cristina is reading in her bedroom. Someone knocks.) :Cristina: Yeah! :(Alex comes in.) :Cristina: Oh crap, it's you. ---- :Alex ''(to Cristina):' You were right. About Jo. :'Cristina:' Of course I was! What did I say again? ---- :(talking about delivering a baby in the cath lab)'' :Jason Myers: Okay. Okay, I'm in. :Cristina: Karev, you with Peckwell? :Jason Myers: Myers. Doctor Jason Myers. :Cristina: Nobody cares. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes